A Reason to be Missed
by ZeldaBleachNarutoKH
Summary: male!belarus has been acting strange lately and you find out why. teen to be safe, touchy subjects


**Hello, sorry it's been a while. This one is a little softer than some of my other fics, but this is my first Hetalia fan-fiction. Who knew it would be a male!Belarus fic? Um, I wrote this while listening to "Leave out all the Rest" by Linkin Park, and after searching for, you guessed it, male!Belarus fan-fiction.**

**I do not own Hetalia. The historic fans be grateful, the pervs and yaoi fans sad.**

**Enjoy!**

A Reason to be Missed

a male!Belarus x reader fan-fiction

"Privyet, (name)." You look up at the sudden intrusion on your thoughts, to see your Russian friend, Anya, walking towards you. "What is it, Anya?" You say looking slightly over Anya right shoulder. Sure enough, there was her stalker, younger brother, Nikolai. "Can you come with me to the meeting today?" She asks adding in a whisper, "Nikolai has been acting up lately." "Ah, okay. Sounds fun, we can grab lunch after, yeah?" "Da, I'm starving."

During the meeting, you look around at all the countries, and shiver when you see the male Belorussian

staring at you murderously. "(NAME)! Stop gawking at everyone! You might learn something if you pay attention!" You sit up straight when you hear Monika start to yell at you. Somewhere near Nikolai, you hear the sound of someone grinding their teeth. 'Dmitri wouldn't be so quick to anger.' You think, 'It must have been Rosa. She has a grudge against the German.'

After eating at Alice's restaurant, and chatting with the Italian hostess, you bid farewell to Anya, and head home.

About halfway home, you hear crying and a frustrated yell when you walk past an alleyway. Upon further inspection, you see Nikolai, crouched behind an empty crate with his knife in his hand. "Ni-Nikolai?" You say to get his attention, "I-Is everything okay? C-Can you put down your knife?" He shakes his head, tosses his knife and cries harder. You fight the urge to run, and sit down next to him. "It's okay." You say as you put your arm around him, your kinder side showing. "N-No it's n-not." He says between sobs. "Come on, tell (name) what's wrong. Maybe I can help you." You say hugging the depressed Belorussian. "Y-You c-can't tell m-me the meanings of d-dreams. C-Can you, (name)?" He says starting to calm down. "Of course I can, I'm pretty sure that dreams are lessons in disguise. Tell me whatever you feel like telling me." You say as you take your arm from behind him.

"W-Well, I dreamed that I went m-missing and n-no one cared. S-Some people were actually happy I-I was gone. E-Even Anya was r-relieved that I was gone. W-when I woke up, I-I felt really u-useless, like 'do I e-even matter?'." He said starting to cry again. "Nikolai, you do matter, it means just that you need to be a little less scary and change your ways of showing affection and hatred. You build character but need to do it in a more caring way." You say pulling a handkerchief from your pocket. "T-That makes sense now." He says to himself.

"What makes sense now? The dream?" You ask. "T-That only you were con-concerned that I was mi-missing." He says, his blue-gray eyes locking on to your (eye color) ones, face serious. "What? Nikolai... were you the one angry at Monika, when she yelled at me?" You ask, remembering the earlier meeting. "Y-Yes, I w-was. She yelled at y-you and I felt more protective of y-you than A-Anya." He said still hiccuping after his breakdown. "It's getting late, do you want to stay at my place for the night? You still look dispirited and , it would make me feel better if you were with someone." You say helping him up, then picking up his knife. "C-Can I go with you? I-Is that okay? Y-You don't th-think people would think you were in-insane, (n-name)?" He asks looking down at the side walk. "No, I don't. I'm already friends with Anya, aren't I? Come on, let's go home." You assure him and take his hand.

-THE NEXT DAY-

You arrive hand-in-hand with Nikolai at the meeting, that already started. When you two walked in, everyone let out an audible gasp. "Shut up!" Nikolai growled hand instinctively in his pocket for his knife. "Nikolai, calm down, I am here, don't worry." You say holding his cheek to make him look at you. "(Name), thanks for the pep-talk last night. Now, I know I have a reason to be missed." He said and cupped your cheek, bringing your lips together and kissing for all he's worth.

**How was that?**

**Like I said, ITS SOOOOO FLUFFEH! I wouldn't mind finding a real life Nikolai, but sadly they are a near extinct breed... sigh. Well, R&R! Request too! Maybe if enough love comes in, I may do more chapters! **

**HASTA LA PASTS AND SAYOVODKA!**


End file.
